Dino Jungle
|jap_name = きょうりゅうジャングル (Kyōryū Janguru) |jap_meaning = Dino Jungle きょうりゅう/恐竜/恐龍 = Dino/Dinosaur, ジャングル = Jungle |theme= Dinosaur land |world= Hot Land |treasure=Furniture: Torch, Bronto Slide; Dino Jungle CD |common enemies= Bow Waddle Dee, Buttonbee, Candlemander, Shelby, Spear Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee, Waddle Doo |notes = Metamortex: none }} Dino Jungle is the twelfth stage in Kirby's Epic Yarn and fourth in Hot Land, the third level in the game. It comes after Cool Cave and precedes Hot Wings, which fight is unlocked by the Pepper patch obtained from this level. All kinds of dinosaurs, large and small, roam the level. The environment is a lush grassland-forest filled with flowers and other plant life. Overview At the start of the level, the player should go right, jumping through the trail of beads. They should then land on a harmless dinosaur, whose back forms a hill. Walking up this hill, the player will find a Spear Waddle Dee, and past that, a pulley located on the dinasaur's head. Continuing on, though, the player can find a Pull Patch that contains some beads behind a nearby fake wall of leaves. Backtracking to the left, the player should activate the pulley by rolling it up, raising the dinosaur's neck and so enabling them to jump to the top of the nearby cliff. Here, there should be a small dinosaur flying up and down; if the player latches on to the button on its chest, Kirby will enter Pendulum form, and the player can climb up the next cliff, collecting the beads along the way. Up next, the player will find a deep river which flows rapidly to the left, and a swimming dinosaur sticking its head out of the water. By jumping on the dinosaur, the dinosaur will begin to move right across the river; however, if the player falls off the dinosaur at any point, they will be swept away by the current and will have to restart the section. The first object the player will find on the dinosaur ride is some beads, which they must jump to get. Soon, however, the dinosaur will swim under a platform, and the player must jump on the platform and then back on the dinosaur to avoid being pushed off. The dinosaur will then come to a stop at the land, and the player must then jump on another dinosaur to pass over the second river. Like before, the player will encounter a platform with some beads that they must jump on to avoid being pushed off. Following that is a platform the player can either jump over once again or duck under to obtain beads. From here, a Buttonbee will fly straight at the player, attempting to knock them into the water. The player can either jump over it or defeat it, but immediately afterwards, two Buttonbees attack in a column. At this point, there will be two alternative paths. The first is to stay on the dinosaur, avoiding two Buttonbees. The second is to quickly jump up on the stationary dinosaurs as Kirby is taken past them to get some beads. Either way, the player will reach land again, and must jump on yet another swimming dinosaur to continue. After dodging two groups of one Buttonbee, a group of two, and a group of three, the player can either duck under a platform to get some small beads or jump on top of it to get a star bead. The path splits again here: the player may either stay on the dinosaur, dodging four Buttonbees, or swing from two consecutive flying dinosaurs to obtain the three-star Star Patch. The swimming dinosaur will stop, and the player can reach land. The player will then find one last swimming dinosaur, which is a a different color than the rest; this is because, instead of traveling in a straight line, it continuously bobs up and down. The player should swing from a flying dinosaur to dodge three Buttonbees in a row, then duck under a fourth. An Event Orb here creates a trail of beads. If the player follows it, jumping up on the three stationary dinosaurs, they will find the first treasure, the Torch, in a Treasure Patch; alternatively, they can stay on the swimming dinosaur, dodging three Buttonbees but still getting some beads. After this, three groups of Buttonbees attack. Each group is formed into a column with a gap in the middle, so the player must carefully jump through that gap to avoid being knocked into the water. The dinosaur will stop, and Kirby can get back onto the land, beginning the next section. Here, the player must be careful of the nearby Shelby as they continue. The player has two choices: they can continue straight ahead, passing a Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo, or carefully jump across two dinosaur wheels, collecting the beads there. Both paths lead on top of the next cliff, where the player can swing from a flying dinosaur to reach an Event Orb and a dinosaur wheel, collecting multiple beads there, or simply climb up a ladder. Past here, a Spear Waddle Dee will be guarding a Pull String. Yanking the Pull String will pull down the floor, allowing the player to continue. The player should be careful of the Candlemander as they climb up the platforms in the next room. Once up, the player can continue left past a Waddle Doo, or, if they wish, dash jump right to get the two-star Star Patch hidden in an alcove of leaves. Either way, the player should eventually climb the ladder to the left, then go right past the Shelby and Candlemander. Yanking the Pull String here will allow the player to fall into the next area, where a Shelby and another Pull String is located. From here, the player can either yank the Pull String, defeating two Waddle Doos before yanking another Pull String, or they can go through the fake wall of leaves to the right, yanking that Pull String in order to get a star bead. Whichever route the player chooses, they will then have to defeat a Shelby on their way to the right. The player should then find a Shelby, a Spear Waddle Dee, and a Waddle Doo clustered around a group of platforms. Beyond these platforms is a Pull String, which the player can yank, continuing through the fake wall of leaves on the left to find the CD of the level in a Treasure Patch. Up next is a series of small platforms close together that extend into the background. The player can get the Event Orb in the top left of the area to trigger a series of beads in the background, accessible by the doors at the top and bottom of the area. These beads are completely optional, however, so the player can simply continue on right. The player must jump onto a dinosaur's back, defeating a Bow Waddle Dee as they progress. Once they reach the dinosaur's head, the player will find that the dinosaur, as well as the dinosaur directly facing it, is continuously opening and snapping its mouth shut. Dropping between the dinosaurs, though, the player will find a Shelby and a Waddle Doo on the ground. There will also be a Pull Patch to the left, which the player can yank to reveal a Pull Tab. The Pull Tab soon attaches itself to a dinosaur egg on the right, which the player can pull to reveal the final treasure of the level, the Bronto Slide. The player must now jump into the dinosaurs' mouths with careful timing to climb back up. With careful dash jumps, the player can obtain the five-star Star Patch in the back of the right dinosaur's mouth, and some beads in the left dinosaur's mouth. Once on top of the dinosaurs again, the player should continue down the right dinosaur's back to find the Bonus Bell, which they must ring to complete the level. Music Trivia *Dino Jungle is one of three stages in Hot Land that does not involve hot deserts or lava, the other two being Cool Cave and Dusk Dunes. Gallery KEY Dino Jungle.png|Stage preview KEEY_Dino_Jungle.jpg|''Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn'' ja:きょうりゅうジャングル zh:恐龙丛林 Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Jungle